The present disclosure generally relates to the field of electronics. More particularly, an embodiment of the invention relates to a single silicon wafer having metal and alloy silicides.
A silicide generally refers to a compound that includes silicon and some other element (such as an electropositive element). Silicides may be used to form portions of semiconductor devices on a silicon wafer.
In some current implementations, a single silicide material (such as a layer of NiSi or TiSi) may be used. Such approaches may, however, improve the performance of one type of device while reducing the performance of another type of device.